


run (don't run)

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, As in I'm serious don't read it if it squicks you, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, hence the nonny post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Short, anonymously-posted one-shot that was written in a fit of restless thirst. This story came to me in a filthy dream the other day, and I couldn't exorcise it until it went into a document.Jaskier is walking through a bad part of Novigrad at night and two alphas find him. (it isn't a threesome)It's problematic. It's super wrong. It's a lot of filthy, thirsty things that I'm not proud of.That's why it's anonymous.Oh, also, Omegaverse. Obviously. And PWP, natch.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295
Collections: Anonymous





	run (don't run)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I mean, I warned you.
> 
> No beta because I would be ashamed.
> 
> Seriously, DL;DR
> 
> Obviously, this will be more or less OOC because Geralt would never.

It all started with spilled coffee. It splattered, hot and black, reeking of chicory, across Jaskier’s best trousers.

“Shit,” he said. The curse was quickly followed by a litany of exclamations as the scalding liquid made its way through the fabric to his skin. “Ow! Ow! Oww!”

It was late, and he still had miles to walk (hence the coffee, which he’d tried to down quickly [hence the spill]). Additionally, it wasn’t the best neighborhood in Novigrad. His heart pounded as he considered the options. Everyone knew this part of the city was a bad place for omegas. Here, they were more likely to be tossed around for sport than anything—passed around like a child’s toy. He felt his hackles rise as he considered it, then counted backward from ten in Elder Speech to calm himself.

He was soaked.

He couldn’t walk like this, that much was certain. Another block, and he was already chafing. “Fuck,” he muttered.

It was getting dark. Loud voices—a sniff assured him they were alphas—sent him scurrying down an alley. He tucked himself beside a rubbish heap, hoping the smell would mask him and they’d pass. He took a few more steps, and then a fluttering caught his eye: someone’s laundry hung to dry between buildings.

The clothesline was overhead, but a few old crates served as an impromptu ladder. He took a coin from his pocket, wedged it into a clothespin, and took down a pair of trousers.

They were far too small, but they would suffice.

And they did, for a while.

He made it two blocks further before he smelled them again. They were breathing heavily—that helped Jaskier detect them. The more he hurried, the more they did as well. Were he in heat, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from throwing himself down to wait for them, presenting himself like a feast.

But he wasn’t in heat. He was terrified.

He tried to weave through alleys and streets, and that was his mistake. The alphas were smart. They trapped him from both ends of a dark alley. He cowered to the cobblestones.

“Mmm, Geralt. You smell that?”

“Hard not to,” the second alpha replied. They were both massive. The half-moon gave just enough light to see the first man’s hair was dark and cropped close, but the second’s was long and silvery-white. They wore leather. Their scent left Jaskier shaking.

“It’s the smell of… Is that fear, Geralt?”

“Quiet, Lambert. You talk too much.”

The first alpha, Lambert, squeezed his cock and grunted. “You’re right. Why talk, when we can act?” He reached down and tugged Jaskeir to his feet, sniffing at his neck. “Mmmm what a pretty little omega you are.”

The second alpha, Geralt, cocked his head to the side. His nostrils flared as he drew in a long breath. “This one is mine,” he growled.

“What do you mean, he’s yours?”

“I mean, _he’s mine_.” He glared at Lambert. Jaskier whimpered.

“But look how desperate he is for it. Look at his tight little trousers. He’s asking for it. And just smell him.”

 _Their_ scent was everywhere. Geralt shook his head and a wave of it flooded Jaskier’s senses. He tried to hold himself still, but a wave of instinctual response shook his body. Geralt growled again.

“Oh come on, Geralt. See? He’s shaking for it. He wants it so bad.”

“He doesn’t want you. Leave.”

Lambert huffed angrily, pinched Jaskier’s dick through his trousers, and strode away with a bitter laugh.

“Th-thank you,” Jaskier whispered, after he rounded the corner.

The alpha’s eyes were still bright in the darkness. “Don’t thank me.” He took a long look down at Jaskier. He leaned forward and pressed his face against Jaskier’s scent glands. He watched Jaskier quiver in fear, he probably felt it. He let out a low hum. “That’s right. You should be afraid.”

“Please…” Jaskier’s voice shook, too. “I just want to get home.”

“And why are you here, of all places, in the middle of the night?”

“I had to play at a tavern by the docks.” He gestured to his lute. “I’m just a bard.”

“You’re an omega,” Geralt bit out. “Not a bard.”

“I’m both,” Jaskier said, defiant.

“You should have known better than walk through this district at night, dressed like this, unbonded.”

“I just—”

“Quiet. I didn’t ask you to speak.” He didn’t raise his voice. He didn’t have to.

Jaskier wanted to collapse in fear, but the alpha’s hands gripped his doublet. He wanted to run, but he was terrified. And then the alpha started to scent him.

Jaskier whimpered.

“Shh. You knew,” the alpha murmured, “You knew this was coming.”

“Please—”

“Quiet!”

He turned Jaskier around and pushed him against the wall. The brick was cool on his face. The alpha’s hands, suddenly, were everywhere. He clutched at the back of Jaskier’s neck and ran his fingers down his sides. When he reached the trousers, he let out a throaty laugh. “See? You can’t hide it, omega. You want it.” He was aroused, and his scent became stronger and muskier.

“They aren’t mine!”

“Doesn’t matter.” His hands balled into fists, then. “You should— _agh_ —you should, _fuck_.”

He dug his fingers into Jaskier’s ass, squeezing.

“Mine were wet!”

The laugh was bitter this time. “I’m sure they were.”

The sound of torn fabric echoed down the alley.

Jaskier cried out.

Geralt gripped Jaskier’s cock.

“I knew it.”

Jaskier couldn’t help it. The alpha’s scent was overwhelming. He was terrified, but it surrounded him. Geralt’s hand reached down and rubbed along his entrance. When he pulled his hand back, slick wetness reflected the moonlight. Jaskier moaned.

“That’s right, little omega.” He lifted his fingers to his face and drew in a long breath. “Mm. You smell like dandelions. And hunger.”

“Hunger,” Jaskier bit out, “isn’t a scent.”

Geralt drove his fingers through Jaskier’s hair and pulled it tight. “I say it is, omega.”

His cock was pressed against Jaskier. It was erect, and he thrust to emphasize the last word. “I have a name,” Jaskier said, still defiant.

“And if I need it, I’ll ask.” He plunged a finger into Jaskier’s body.

He didn’t wait, and the intrusion was a shock.

“So tight for me, aren’t you, little omega?”

“I’m not little,” Jaskier panted.

Geralt’s free hand tweaked his cock. “Not as little as I’d expect,” he admitted. “And full of attitude.” He pulled out his finger and plunged in two.

Jaskier couldn’t hold back his moan.

“That’s right. You want it bad, don’t you omega?”

“ _Mmf_..”

“Take it like the good little omega I know you really are.”

“I’m not good.”

“Oh yeah?” He pumped the two fingers in and out, and Jaskier couldn’t help it; he spread his legs. “That’s right, _fuck_ , you want it so bad, don’t you?” He replaced the two fingers with three.

Jaskier moaned again, and Geralt curled his fingers as he fucked them into his body.

“You’re dripping wet. Look at how good you are—look how bad you want it.” He pulled back his hand and held it up for Jaskier to see. It wasn’t his heat, but he was dripping like it was. The alpha’s scent was leather and sweat and strength, and it made Jaskier weak. It stirred him.

Jaskier felt his skin raise into gooseflesh. He arched his back. He smelled himself mix with Geralt.

The alpha stopped, sucking in breath, suddenly. “Fuck. _Fuck_.” He spun Jaskier around. His lips were parted. “You. Your scent.” He made a face. “I can’t… _Fuck_.”

“Wha—”

“You smell like… Look, I’m not a monster.”

“I—”

“I wasn’t going to actually do this.”

“Uh—”

“I sent him away, and I was going to scare you…” He pressed his face, again, against Jaskier’s neck. “ _Fuck_ you smell so good for me, don’t you?”

“You—”

“I can let you go,” Geralt bit out, jaw clenched. “If you run.”

“I—”

“Run!”

Jaskier whimpered, instead. He felt himself drip. The alpha was going to let him go. He moaned. His body writhed. “You’re going to let me go because you think I want it?” he asked. “That’s so fucked up.”

Geralt growled again. “No, it wouldn’t have gotten this far if you didn’t smell like that.”

Jaskier bit his lip and smiled up at him. “You like my scent?”

Geralt made a fierce face and spun Jaskier back around. He went back to work with three fingers. “You like my scent.”

Jaskier couldn’t hold in his moans.

“And you’re going to like my cock.”

Jaskier spread his legs wider, taking it.

“You’re dripping wet for me, omega. You’re filthy.” His voice was low, gravelly in Jaskier’s ear.

“ _Hngh_ …”

“Is this for any alpha, hmm? Do you drip like this for anyone?”

“N-no…”

“No? Then who?”

“Just you.”

“Call me by my name. You heard it.”

“Just you, Geralt.”

“That’s right.”

He replaced his fingers with his cock.

Geralt drove in hard with half his length. Jaskier cried out with it. Geralt covered his mouth. Jaskier bit.

“Fuck!” Geralt’s scent spiked, and he drove in again, harder.

This time, Jaskier didn’t make any sound but a gasp.

“Yes,” Geralt said. “That’s right. You’re going to take it all, aren’t you?”

“Fuck.”

“You’re going to take all of my cock, aren’t you, little omega?”

“Yes, Geralt.”

Geralt pumped into him again, further. “That’s right.” He thrust a few more times, deeper. He groaned. “ _Ah_ , look at how well you take it.” He bent Jaskier forward, spreading his legs more. “Yeah, you like that so much, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Your greedy little omega body was asking for this, wasn’t it?”

“I needed your cock, Geralt. I needed you to fill me up.”

“That’s right.” He pumped harder, deeper with every thrust. “Fuck it’s so tight.”

Jaskier could hear the wet squelch of his body eagerly clinging to Geralt’s cock with each move. He bent forward and met each thrust, fucking himself backward against him, taking him deeper. He could feel his alpha’s cock move against that sweet spot inside of him each time, and he bit hard on his lip.

“Why aren’t you yelling for me, omega?”

“You want me quiet, alpha.”

Geralt pushed deeper. He must be all the way in now, Jaskier thought. He felt his body asking for more, though. He shivered. He heard Geralt groan. “You’re so obedient for me. You’re such a good little omega, aren’t you? You and your thirsty little body.”

“So good for you, alpha.” The scent was so powerful.

“You want to please me, don’t you?”

“Yes, my alpha.”

“ _Fuck_ , yes.”

Jaskier curved his back and fucked himself hard. He kept his hands pressed to the cool, brick wall, and his own cock swung free, rock-hard, as he bounced. “Want your knot,” he moaned. He could feel it swelling.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Geralt demanded.

“I need your knot, _please_ , my alpha. I need it to fill me,” Jaskier begged.

“Not some other alpha’s. Not some beta’s cock.”

“Just yours, Geralt. _Please_. _Please_ give it to me.”

“Again.”

“ _Please, please, my alpha. I need it. I need you_ …”

Geralt thrust in again, and Jaskier’s mind whited out as his body released. The knot filled him as they both groaned, loud in the alley. Geralt shuddered as he twitched and throbbed inside Jaskier, buried deep. “I’m going…” he said, “to call you… _hnngh…_ Dandelion.”

“Jaskier,” Jaskier moaned back. “My name is Jaskier.”

Geralt chuckled, and the motion had Jaskier quivering again. The second orgasm was quicker, but just as intense. He whimpered, and Geralt stroked his cock as he clenched. “Yes, that’s so good, Dandelion. Cum on my cock like a good little omega.” His body stayed rigid and unrelenting inside Jaskier. “That’s so good. Show me how hard I make you cum for me.” And he reached up beneath Jaskier’s doublet and shirt and pinched hard on his nipples.

Jaskier came again. “ _Aahhhh,_ Geralt,” he bit out.

“I knew you wanted it. You can’t get enough, can you?”

“Never. _Never_.”

Jaskier wasn’t lying. Geralt’s scent seemed imprinted into his mind now. He didn’t think he would ever get enough. He was desperate for it.

Hours later, his alpha walked him back to his rooms.

Jaskier never walked alone through that quarter again.

**Author's Note:**

> You knew what you were getting into, so don't blame me.
> 
> Also, I know that there are very VERY wrong things here. This is meant ENTIRELY as a twisted fantasy.  
> Tight clothes NEVER signify consent.  
> Everyone should always ask for consent well before it gets to this point.
> 
> This is purely a weird, fantastical thing. Obviously A/B/O isn't real, so don't take any of this too seriously.  
> I mean, is there coffee on the Continent? I don't fucking know, and I've read a couple of the books. I don't remember. Does anything really matter? Nope. The answer is nope.
> 
> Oh, let me know if you want more filth and I may be inspired I guess. Because I am terrible.


End file.
